


Let the Reeds fill your mind (and cock fill your arse)

by RainisFalling13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Body Worship, Bottom Percy Jackson, Brainwashing, Brother/Brother Incest, Claiming Bites, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fauns & Satyrs, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Magic Cock, Marking, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Muscle Worship, Muscles, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Partial Mind Control, Power Bottom, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Sibling Incest, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13
Summary: The Stoll brothers try to prank Percy. Let's just say the prank turns on its head and now the Stolls are the ones caught up in the new half-satyr's sexscapades.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Connor Stoll, Percy Jackson/Connor Stoll/Travis Stoll, Percy Jackson/Travis Stoll, connor travis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Let the Reeds fill your mind (and cock fill your arse)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr_wizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_wizard/gifts).



> Not my usual scene, but the idea and plot was requested by Mr_wizard, and we are currently co writing a few fics that should be up soon. Enjoy!

“He’s gonna be so mad!” Connor giggled to Travis as they wandered away from cabin 3 trying their best to not look suspicious. 

The brothers had found a pair of reed pipes in the Big House and after poking it for a bit, they found it played music (duh, they were pipes) but could play by themselves. So they took them (borrowed, they insist) and stuck them in Percy’s cabin to bug their friend. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Percy groaned as he flopped onto his bed, grunting as something hard dug into his ribs. Somehow summoning the energy to roll over and find what was hugging him, his face conveyed his confusion at the set of reed pipes. 

Shrugging, he piece to his mouth and blew softly like Grover had shown him when they’d spent an afternoon enjoying the presence of a friend after the near loss in the Sea of Monsters. 

He closed his eyes and lost himself into the gentle music. Moments later his eyes flew open. As he played, he listened, feeling the music of the pipes flow in and around him. Through his blood, into his cells. Changing him. He felt his muscles tense and then grow, could feel the growing desire to breed. Felt his mind emptying of any rational thought. He loved it.

Then he waited.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Connor and Travis grinned at each other as they heard the music flow from the cabin. They crept forward, peering through the window to see how Percy had reacted only to find an empty cabin. 

They frowned, certain they saw Percy enter and the music begin playing shortly after. So, they headed to the door finding it unlocked and slowly entered. 

As soon as both were through the door, it slammed shut behind them. They turned around startled, only to find a smirking son of Poseidon. They sighed in relief only to tense nervously at the almost predatory gaze turned on them. 

“Erm. Perce? You okay?”

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Was he okay?_ Well, he felt great. Whatever the pipes’ music had done, it made his mind turn to mush with only one direction to go; with his dick. Oh, he needed it. He’d take anything; a languid hand, a pretty mouth, a wet pussy, an arse. But what he _wanted_ was a cock or two _in him_. To fill him up and make him whole again. He needed dick to _live_. Right now.

And these two that just stumbled into his cabin were delicious looking indeed. Sure, compared to him, their muscles weren’t as big but he rather liked their leanness. Good breeding partners, his new instincts insisted.

So he smirked and stalked forward removing those meddlesome clothes with his eyes to envision the package underneath. He felt hot, and removed his own shirt. He was peripherally aware of his bodily changes, the larger feet were the most obvious, and the pointed ears gave him that cloven look, but it was the sudden appetite for cans that clued him in on what the pipes had done. Oh, and the giant bulging horse cock.

He stepped right up into Connor’s space and began trailing his fingers over the smooth curves of the younger’s bicep and the taught muscles in his abdomen. Percy fingered the edge of Connor’s shirt dipping under it to feel the warm flesh underneath. How smooth and toned it was! So he had little hesitation in ripping the offending shirt off. He admired the now exposed chest, running tantalising hands over and around, feeling every experienced muscle as it moved under him.

“P-Perce?” Connor stammered causing the son of Poseidon to look up and smirk at the dilated pupils staring back at him.

“Shhh. Come on, let’s have some fun.” He grabbed the slim wrist and tugged gently towards the bed. In a daze, the Stoll had no choice but to follow, getting onto the bed when told and then watch as his brother came under Percy’s spell as well. 

_One down, one to go_. Percy smirked as he stalked from the bed towards the other Stoll. Travis was staring at him. Well his six pack and big biceps really. As Percy came closer he saw a small trail of drool coming from the corner to the older Stoll’s mouth and grinned, leaning forward to lick the drool away and capture those pert lips in a searing kiss. Travis’ hand came up to stroke and grip his tight muscles.

As the kiss grew more wild Travis grew more and more eager to have the great Son of Poseidon on his back, arching into him as he fucked that beautifully muscled arse. The Stoll broke the kiss to shove Percy onto the bed next to his brother and jump on top of him, tearing clothes away as he did so and gazing down at the flushed body beneath him.

Woken up slightly from his daze, Connor moved over to have his turn sucking on Percy’s mouth, as Travis slunk down trailing kisses and leaving bite marks over the carved pecs and prominent six pack, to adore those hard earned looks. 

Connor reached a hand down to grip his rapidly growing erection and tug, dripping precum onto Percy’s forehead and marking him with his seed. Percy groaned into the kiss and pulled away, panting at the hands exploring his body and worshipping his form.

“Yes, yes, _fuck_. Shit, you guys.” He managed to wriggle out of Travis’ stone hold to flip over, arse arching into the air as Travis resumed worshipping his body, kissing and biting all over his taut back. “Connor over here.” He demanded reaching out to grab the dick hovering just out of his reach and grabbing it, pulling it closer so it reached his lips.

He stretched his mouth around the organ, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, pulling the cock deeper into his mouth until it reached his throat. He moaned, sending vibrations straight through Connor who’s hands curled into black locks and pulled, fucking into the tight heat. He rutted forward, rolling his hips and Percy slurped and gagged, eagerly taking the oral invasion.

The son of Poseidon released a muffled screamed as he felt a wet, hot muscle run the length on his perineum, licking his arse and biting around his entrance. Travis’ hands clenched his muscled globes, pulling them apart for greater access.

It wasn’t long before Connor’s hips started stuttering, their beautiful rhythm disrupted as spurts of semen gushed down Percy’s throat, the teen enthusiastically swallowing before pulling off with a wet _pop_.

Catching his breath, Percy kneeled up, drawing the two other boys closer to him as he thought. He wanted to see them. Wanted them to lose their inhibitions like he had. So he crawled away and picked up the pipes and began to play, directing the tune more towards the younger brother who immediately stilled from where he sat now tucked against his older brother, and began to move himself lower down the bed until he hovered above Travis’ feet. Percy reached out a hand to stroke Travis’ still hardened member, admiring them in a new light with his own muddled mind. 

Travis giggled as Connor began to tickle him, and moaned as Percy continued his ministrations on his cock. He continued the mix of moaning and giggling as the two there picked up their pace, Percy still playing the pipe with one hand as we worked the other closer to completion with the other. 

Connor’s mind was fuzzy, focusing only on seeking and giving pleasure. He was enjoying what Percy had sent him to do; worship his brother’s feet. As his mind blurred even more, he leaned forward to encase one of those toes in his mouth, hand gripping the muscled calves and stroking them encouragingly. As Connor switched toes he trailed delicate fingers over the soles of the feet, running his hands the length of the calves to the feet and over them before stroking back up.

Travis’s mind had near broken from the sensations attacking his whole body. From his feet to his cock, and now to his lips as Percy finished playing and captured them again, drawing the tongue out of of his mouth to suck on it.

Deeming the Stoll’s adequately blissed, Percy studied them. He could see it in his mind; the image the three could make. It made his cock ache to imagine Connor riding Travis as he orgasmed over them, coating them in his now-satyr cum. 

He leaned over, gripping Connor’s wrist and pulling the teen up to hover over his older brother and kiss him, as Percy moved behind them to begin preparing the younger Stoll. He dipped his fingers into the quite large puddle of pre that had gathered underneath the tip of Travis’ prick and rubbed it over Connor’s virgin entrance, gently pressing inside. He began fucking with his finger, soon adding a second and then third, before withdrawing and placing his hands on those toned hips. Connor and Travis were still kissing as Percy gathered the awaiting cock in his hand, pressing the tip to the prepared entrance and pushed those hips down, spearing Connor onto Travis.

The change of position caused the brothers to part lips, Connor screaming and moaning at the sudden invasion and stretch. He pressed down, soon feeling his cheeks rest against the thighs of his brother. He paused for a moment, getting comfortable as Percy moved in front of them.

As the black haired teen kneeled over Travis’ face so he could be eaten out and stretched by that muscled tongue, he also leaned forwards to grip Connor’s hips and pull up and down, helping them start moving; helping Travis fuck his younger brother. 

Connor gasped and moaned as he rode the fuck muscle, the hard organ spearing him, filling him up and pressing so deliciously against his prostate. Percy watched as the impressive erection vanished every time Connor sunk down or Travis fucked upwards, thrusting his hips and making Connor scream so wonderfully.

Percy was so hard it ached, his massive satyr cock hot and heavy in his hand as he wrapped around the base and gripped hard, pulling up gently to move his foreskin and rub over his leaking slit, pressing a finger against the hole and rubbing vigorously. He shuddered as gasped as he watched the brothers fuck, and as Travis speared him with his tongue.

He was so turned on, it only took a few more jerks before he came, spraying his goat spunk all over a still furiously riding Connor, the sheer amount of seed pulled down by gravity to drip onto the muscled body beneath both of them.

He remained like that for a few moments, eyes locked on to the groins of the Stoll’s, seeing the telltale signs of impending orgasm from both of them. Connor released first, spurting his juices onto his brother’s fit form right as Travis’ hips faltered in their up-fucking and he grunted, noise muffled by Percy’s arse.

Ready for more, Percy let them rest for a moment before pulling Connor off his softened brother. Connor collapsed onto the bed, exhausted after two orgasms and Percy watched entranced as milky white liquid bubbled out the fluttering opening and dripped onto the bed. He licked up the mess before grabbing the spent dick and began wanking it with its own release. Connor mewled at the oversensitivity but the cock wanted action more than it’s owner wanted a rest and soon it was back to full mast. 

Without hesitation, Percy crawled on top of the cock and pressed the tip to his prepared opening and slammed down. He threw his head back before dropping it forwards, hands resting onto muscled shoulders and using them as leverage to fuck himself. He groaned at the new invasion, the painful stretch, but he relished in it, enjoying the feel of the organ resting inside him, spearing him, ready to fill him up with sperm. 

Percy rolled his hips, using that cock to pleasure himself as Connor lay pliant under him, mind blank from the brainwashing of the pipes and the pleasure of sex. Travis was staring at them, lusting after the young, decked form of the boy whose arse he was tongue fucking minutes ago. His mind might be lost by the pleasure of the past who knows how long, but he knew he wanted to feel that arse around his cock. Now. He crawled behind them, watching his brother’s cock disappear into the son of Poseidon.

He reached built arms around the toned waist and hugged the moving body, stilling it as he rolled his hips to meet them where they joined, finding a slight gap where the black haired teen had kinked his hips to the side, and he pressed forwards. Percy’s mouth opened in a silent scream as his arse was torn apart. He waited until both cocks were fully seated inside of him, breathing heavily through the pleasure-pain, before he let himself move slightly, stilling immediately as the minor movement sent ripples of pleasure racing through his body as the cocks pressed firmly against his prostate.

His breath stuttered and he felt Travis smirk behind him as Connor grinned lazily up at him. The older Stoll took the cue that Percy wouldn’t be able to fuck himself properly and took over, slowly withdrawing before ramming forwards. Connor gasped at the hard stroke along his cock which was already clamped by a glorious hot tightness, and Percy gasped as he was stretched with the move and his prostate was rammed. 

Connor conned with the slow sensual thrusts, but Percy was wild at heart now and wanted it to be _faster_. “Come on.” He demanded. “Fuck me like a real man.” 

Travis took the command from the power bottom and sped up, hips thrusting wildly and jostling the three of them. Percy switched between flicking his eyes closed out of pure bliss and staring down at the mess they had made already. Connor was still coated in his cum, he could feel Connor’s release rubbing into his back from Travis’ chest, and he could imagine Travis’ cum dripping out of Connor’s hole.

Travis kept banging, hips pumping in and out in a mind-numbing blissful pace. He kept ramming, making Connor fuck Percy as well through the echos of his own thrusts. Percy gripped the base of his giant cock staving off his own release as he felt cum flood his insides, coating his walls and dripping out between the gaps the cocks made against his opening. 

He pulled off the organs stumbling forwards slightly so he hovered above blearily blinking Connor’s face and relishing in the two Stoll loads dripping out his gaping anus and down his cock, onto Connor’s throat. 

“You two will sure love goat milk. Come on, drink up.” Percy encouraged, as he gently reached behind him and pressed Travis down to worship his brother’s body, immediately licking up Percy’s previous cum as Percy shoved his giant cock into the younger brother’s mouth. The youngest Stoll gagged and moaned around the gigantic invasion and choked when hot seed rushed into his mouth soon after, the juices rolling around his tongue and dribbling from the corner of his mouth before he managed to swallow as quickly as possible to keep up with the semi-Satyr’s spurts. 

Spent, Percy pulled out, turning around to see Connors’ chest was clean, even where he had dribbled both the Stoll’s spunk onto the muscles below him, and commanded the older brother to clean his cock where an exhausted Connor hadn’t managed to get all of it.

As Travis cleaned the last of their messes, and Connor lay half asleep below them, their minds still blank from the pleasure and the pipes, all they knew now, was that they wanted more. Later though. Find some new toys. Beckendorf was quite nice.


End file.
